Silver
]] Silver (chemical symbol: Ag) is a dense, soft shiny grey metal with a high value as money, second only to gold, and is used in jewelery in both muggle and wizarding world. The most common use for silver in the wizarding world is in the Sickle, though it is also used by goblins to create valuable armor. Silver Items The Winged Key that matched the lock in the Underground Chambers was silver, like the handle of the door that it unlocked. During his tenure as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore kept a number of curious and fragile instruments in his office which were made of silver. These were repeatedly destroyed and repaired on numerous occasions. The deluminator he invented was also silver. The Black family earned some silver goblets kept at 12 Grimmauld Place, embossed with their family crest. During the summer holidays of 1995, Mundungus Fletcher examined these and asked Sirius Black if they were solid silver. He disgustedly agreed that they were, 15th-century goblin-wrought silver that was embossed with the Black family crest. In late 1996, Harry Potter discovered Mundungus Fletcher in Hogsmeade with some of these goblets, which he had stolen. Lord Voldemort created Peter Pettigrew a hand to replace the one he sacrificed in his service. It was made of solid silver, or appeared to be. During the Duel in the Ministry Atrium, Voldemort also conjured a silver shield out of thin air in order to deflect a curse from Albus Dumbledore. The inner doors of Gringotts were made of silver and carried a poem warning of dire retribution to potential thieves. Occamy eggs are made of silver. Newt Scamander anonymously gives Jacob Kowalski a suitcase full of silver occamy eggs to use as collateral for his bakery. Uses In the many Muggle myths and legends on the subject, werewolves can be killed by using a silver bullet. This is false, but a mixture of powdered silver and dittany applied to a fresh bite will seal the wound and prevent the victim from bleeding to death. Goblin-wrought silver absorbs substances that make it stronger, and repels anything else, among other properties. Colour The colours of Slytherin are green and silver. Unicorn Blood is silver. Memories to be stored in a Pensieve resemble a silver liquid or gas, and can be mistaken for silver-coloured hair.The memories swirled, silver white and strange, and without hesitating, with a feeling of reckless abandonment, as though this would assuage his torturing grief, Harry dived. - The Patronus Charm is silver in colour. Albus Dumbledore's hair was silver,Dumbledore’s long silver hair and beard, the piercingly blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, the crooked nose: Everything was as he had remembered it. - and Rufus Scrimgeour's was streaked with silver. Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour had "silver-blonde" hair. Garrick Ollivander's eyes were silver. Behind the scenes * Silver is an incredibly conductive material, with the highest electrical conductivity of any known atomic element. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Plata Category:Articles related to werewolves Category:Chemical elements Category:Potion ingredients Category:Silver Objects